SCP-005-H
Item: SCP-005-H AKA "Queen Chrysalis" * Class: EUCLID Special Containment Procedures: Due to her appetite for "love" there will be a 500-foot "N0-L0V3" zone round her containment cell. She has been injected with a bio-marker to identify her if she uses her shape shifting ability to escape containment. Bio-sensors are to be around the N0-L0V3 zone. If they detect her marker, alarms are activated and the "N0-L0V3" isolation doors are closed and sealed. If she does find a "love" source, she will consume it and build a hive to produce SCP-005-C-H or SCP-005-C. Description: She can change shape into anyone she sees to feed on their love for the person/pony she impersonated. When she was found out by RETRACTED at Incident RETRACTED, she returned to her natural form that looks like a human with a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Principal RETRACTED at RETRACTED High School. Unlike a "normal" girl however, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has teal hair. She wears a blue-green chitinous dress over her midsection; and a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. Her legs and hair are full of holes and her limbs and torso are very slender. When Chrysalis flies, you can hear her wings vibrating like how a fly would. Addendum to Containment Procedures: As of ##/##/2013, she will be re-contained in Hangar ## at Site 05. No personnel is to be within 150 hooves of this hangar without permission from Torchwood -5. This hangar will be her home and "Hive". Under an agreement with "Pony Dragon", any naughty SCP-005-C-H will be ejected from the hive and be classed as SCP-005-C-H-D. 'SCP-005-C-H-D Personnel:' All SCP-005-C-H that have D-Class duties will be wearing a green jumpsuit with "SCP-005-C-H-D" on the back. SCP-005-C-H-D are to be picked up via MV-22 'Osprey' to Site-30. Under no circumstances are they to be taken to any other SCP Foundation site. 'Love' status Experiments has found that SCP-005-H will impersonate the subjects colt/marefriend on order to "Feed" on their love for the personnel's colt/marefriend to gain strength and breed SCP-005-H to strengthen her hive. Current containment procedures keep this in check. Review Procedure Personnel found to have been affected by SCP-005-H's influence will receive a psychiatric review to determine the appropriate cure for this. In most cases a standard amnesiac is issued. "Please be aware that Torchwood-5 has expressed a slight sexual interest in SCP-005-H but gathered this through an image. '' ''No 'cure' is needed though Torchwood-6's idea came in the form of a slap on the face." : Dr. Malikov - Site-30 Emergency Protocols See Document SCP-005-CB for procedures. SCP-005-Addenda All SCP-005-Addenda have been transferred to Here - Site 05 Administrational Department. Gallery SCP-005-H Sign.png|Chamber Signage Ponies humans of equestria queen chrysalis by rainheart94-d6lo7zy.png|SCP-005-H Posing for RETRACTED Magazine _unused__cwas__from_you__by_trinityinyang-d62kqff.png|SCP-005-H when she got discoved by RETRACTED at RETRACTED High School Queen chrysalis by zantyarz-d6813zb.png|Unauthorised Photo taken by Dr Sparkle for the SCP Foundation's October Playgirl Contest. mlp___queen_chrysalis_by_unknown_chibi-d50hnfg.jpg|Photo taken during transfer to Site 30. Category:Shapeshifter Category:EUCLID Category:SCP Category:Numbered SCP Category:Human